In Lulu's Room
by Barakanaga16
Summary: On the way to Luca, Lulu decides to seek pleasure from the boy from Zanarkand


After obtaining Ifrit from the Kilika Temple, Yuna, Tidus, and the rest of the gang ventured out of the forest and hopped aboard the S.S. Winno that would take them to Luca. During the night, Wakka and lulu decided to talk in private. Unbeknownst to them, Tidus was spying on them. He listened as they began talking about him and seeing someone he knew in Luca.

They continued on about Yuna wanting Tidus to be one of her Guardians, but they weren't sure. In the end, they weren't really sure what they'd do. As Wakka went to the other side of the platform, Tidus confronted Wakka and the Besaid Captain advised him to get some sleep for the day ahead. Instead, Tidus went down the stairs and saw a lone Blitzball on the deck. In his mind, he thought back to the time when Jecht showed him his Mark III move.

Tidus himself attempted it on his own, but failed. Yuna was behind him and she laughed. He kicked the ball so hard it soared from the boat and into the randomness of the open ocean. They began talking and it was awkward at first, but they learned to laugh a little. Before more was said, Tidus was hit in the back of the head by a Blitzball.

"Past your bedtime kiddos!" shouted Wakka.

Tidus wished Yuna goodnight and headed off inside. As he got to his room, he was confronted by Lulu, the groups Black Mage.

"Tidus. Come with me."

She didn't explain much, but he followed her to her room. All the rooms were the same, so there wasn't much decoration. Inside, Lulu set her stuffed Moogle down and sighed.

"Something wrong Lulu?"

"It's just... I may have known you for a short while, but I can see something about you."

"Really?"

"Yes. I haven't felt an attraction to a male in such a long time."

"Since Chappu?"

"Yes."

"What about Wakka?" she turned around quickly.

"I would never want to be involved in someone like him. He has an ego as big as his Blitzball."

"He seems like a great guy to me."

"You haven't known him since childhood though. Chappu was nicer, more determined and not afraid to fight Sin."

"Everyone is afraid."

"I know, but Chappu... he didn't have to go the way he did."

"I'm sorry Lulu."

"Nothing to be sorry about Tidus. Past is past."

"Yeah. So why'd you want me in here anyway?"

"Weren't you listening? I haven't been attracted to a male in a long time."

"You're attracted to me?"

"Yes," she stepped closer to him. "And I saw you staring at my boobs with those binoculars earlier."

"You did? Sorry."

"Don't be. It turned me on actually." Tidus blushed beat red. She laughed. "My, someone's nervous. Haven't you ever been with a woman?"

"I have, but not an older woman."

"I'm not that much older. I'm 27."

"I'm 19. Almost a ten year gap."

"I don't mind." she placed her hands on his cheeks. "Kiss me."

Tidus leaned in and kissed her beautiful purple lips. Her lips were warm. It was like kissing an angel, but he wasn't dead. His hand reached behind her head and he felt her long black hair. Her arms wrapped around him and pressed her breasts against his chest. The kissing got heated when their tongues collided and saliva was exchanged. Tidus was the first to release.

"You sure you want this Lulu?"

"Yes. Very much."

Lulu took his arm and escorted him to her bed where he sat down. Very slowly, Lulu began undoing her clothes, which mainly consisted of a cross between a fur coat and a normal coat. Undoing the buttons, she let it drop and her half naked body was in view. She didn't wear a bra, which was pretty obvious. Her panties were also black and very sexy looking. Lulu grabbed her huge tits and squeezed.

"Better in person?"

"Very much so Lulu."

Lulu kneeled down, letting him see her body and all of its beauty. She began undoing his pants and dropped them to the floor. Noticing the bulge in his underwear, she giggled and took them off. His hard on came out and pointed to the ceiling of the room. Lulu admired it with great passion and took it in her hands, gently stroking it.

"You're much bigger than Chappu was."

"Glad to hear it Lu."

"It's probably gonna hurt when you fuck me with it."

"If I do?"

"Just keep going." she said seriously.

Without a seconds hesitation, she took it in her mouth, sucking on his member and bobbing up and down. Seeing a serious woman like Lulu giving him head was intriguing. He knew she had done this many times before since he could literally feel her sucking up his soul with her powerful mouth. It got better when he could feel her tongue playing around, touching his head every so often.

"Damn it Lulu! That feels so good. So fucking good!"

Even after a compliment, she kept going. Not giving up until she had his semen in her mouth. Her wish came true however when Tidus' cock erupted in her mouth, giving load after load of cum for her to swallow. She took it out of her mouth and swallowed hard. Seeing there were leftovers, she licked them up until his cock was clean.

"Wow Lulu. That was... exhilarating."

"I thought it would be. Lay down Tidus."

Even though he was tired, he was still hard and he wasn't gonna let it go to waste. When his head was up at the pillow, Lulu crawled onto the bed and came to him. As her body ascended his, he began to further admire Lulu and her goddess like body. Once her head was at his, her lips pressed against hers, giving him a passionate and loving kiss. With her boobs pressed against him, Tidus wrapped his arms around her and kept her there. His prick however was literally touching her pussy, itching to get inside.

"Wow, someone's anxious." she said happily.

"It's just... you're so hot Lulu. My cock wants to make you mine."

"Then lets grant its wish."

She slowly moved her ass down and his dick entered her cunt, giving them both what they wanted. Lulu moaned as it ventured in deeper while Tidus remained silent, closing his eyes and bathing in the moment. When it was all the way in, she began to bounce her hips up and down. While kissing Tidus, she would moan, even the occasional scream would get out.

"Tidus, oh Tidus! Fuck. Mmmm... Fuck!"

In a sudden turn, Tidus flipped them over, much to her surprise. His movements had her moaning silently and her facial expression was sexy. As he laid waste to Lulu's cunt, her legs wrapped around him, pushing him in deeper and keeping him there. His face was buried in her tits, licking and suckling her nipples.

"Lulu... yeah baby! Like this huh? Like that?"

"Fuck yes baby! Yes! Fuck me Tidus! Fuck me with all that you've got! Yes! Yes!"

After a few more poundings, Tidus stopped as he came inside her. Wasn't as powerful as the blowjob eruption, but powerful in its own way. Lulu gasped as she felt his seed filling her up. When the last of it emptied into her, he took it out and got off her, exhausted.

"Wow Lulu. That was so fucking amazing."

"I agree. Haven't had fun like that in a long time."

"Think it'll happen again sometime on this pilgrimage?"

"No doubt about it. If we're alone, come to me and we can fuck all you want."

Tidus smiled and held Lulu as they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
